Golden Sunset (mint x kisshu)
by brownbunny
Summary: one day kisshu was admiring a sunset on the roof of what he thought was a empty mansion only to find it belongs to Mint deciding he was going to come everyday to watch the sunset from her balcony Mint decided to give this a chance to get to know him a little better before deciding if she should send him away (I don't own Tokyo mew mew or this shipping please enjoy also other ship's
1. Chapter 1

**I just really like this couple and the other shippings in here but i don't know if i ship ryou x ichigo or ichigo x Masaya I don't know i know ichigo becomes his girlfriend in the show but ARGH! Anyway this story has nothing to do with the anime no events or anything ok? Yay**

Mint was sitting on a balcony of her large empty house mickey sitting by her feet as she drank her tea listing to the birds as the sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant orange mixed with red and yellow a slight breeze was blowing.

"ah such a relaxing setting after a day of working at that dumb cafe" mint sighed putting her tea down and leaning back in her reclining chair closing her eyes enjoying the breeze unknown that a certain green alien who had accidently came across her house was now watching from the roof

"hmm has the little bird always looked that fragile" Kisshu wondered to himself watching mint he had just been floating around and had decided to take a rest on the roof of a pretty empty looking mansion only to find out it belonged to the little bird of the mew mew's he stood there for a while and floated closer slowly until that dog beside her started barking its head off and mint's eyes flew open staring right at kisshu who was a meter or so away from her

"why are you here"?! mint yelled jumping up from her chair

"was just enjoying the view of the sunset from your roof then I thought it might look better from a balcony view" he said turning his gaze to the sunset as if he had been looking at the whole time

"didn't even see you there little bird" He added as if he wasn't coming closer to her at all she looked up at him suspiciously before glancing at the sunset before her, yes it was beautiful and her balcony had a very nice angle of it but was that really the reason he was here didn't he usually go bother ichigo around this time her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet landing on ground and feeling a presence near her she jumped back noticing kisshu had landed quiet close to her.

"yep just perfect angle right here" He had a square with his fingers like pretending to take a picture mint thought maybe he really was here to see the sunset after all he suddenly turned to her Mint noticed the golden light reflecting off his face and golden eyes making them shine

"everyday I'm coming here to watch the sunset little bird so be expecting me" Mint blinked surprised and was about to protest but kisshu had already teleported away leaving a slightly annoyed mint behind on her balcony, Just great I'm gonna have that annoying alien around everyday or maybe i can ask the mews to come around just before he comes and we can scare him off...but was it really nessacary mint started feeling bad or thinking of attacking him, its not a bad thing if he just wants to watch the sunset and he's not fusing anymore or working or deep blue so i guess he's not a bad guy...maybe i only still think of him as a bad guy cause ichigo always complains about him Mint signed and looked down at mickey

"who knows boy maybe with him coming around i'll get to know him a little better" Mint mumbled to her little dog who was nuzzling her lovingly as if he agreed

 **I hope to update as much as possible but i have other stories on another website that i need to update as well so please don't be mad but hope you enjoyed the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to galabad for the first review! Means alot to me lets all mew mew along!** **sorry anyway to the chapter**

Mint:

I was practising my ballet in my room today not thinking about anything else when there was a knock on...my balcony window? I walked over and went out I looked around then saw kisshu floating just above the rail

"hi birdie" He smiled I scowled

"don't call me birdie" I demanded about to ask why he was here...then i remembered he had said he was gonna come here to watch the sunset.

"so you really are here to watch the sunset"? I asked he blinked

"well why else would i be here" he asked as if he was innocently

"to annoy me"! I pointed out since that would be a reason he would be here

"anyway your here to watch a sun set so don't bother me" I turned around the walked back inside shutting the door and pulling the curtains over it only seeing his silhouette I think he had his back turned to me I signed and went back to my practise.

Kisshu:

I watched the little bird shut the door and pull the curtains, I don't know why i knocked i could have just sat outside but for some reason i wanted her to be out here to hey maybe i really am as lonely as i over hear my comrades say I noticed a small gap in the curtain and looked through I could see the little birdie dancing...I had seen her dance before but when she was fighting not like this...sunlight crept through the room making her porcelain like skin shine and sparkle she looked...beautiful wait WHAT?! I floated back away from the window shaking my head i could feel my face heat up I shook my head again I sat on the roof until the sun had fully gone down then left theres no way i'm gonna like that stupid mew mew! No way! Nope! Besides I love ichigo! Right?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this chapter is happing at the cafe now if you don't know what the cafe looks like then what show have you been watching thinking its Tokyo mew mew? Just kidding anyway whole new setting thank you readers I LOVE THIS SHIPPING i hope to do well and make everyone happy while reading this.**

Ichigo:

I was starting to worry about mint she seems more distant then usual today and more cranky...if that's and spacey like when zakuro didn't want to be on the team that kind of space I walked over to her

"hey mint is everything ok"? I asked she turned her head

"everything is just fine" she stated going back to her tea I watched clearly something was wrong with mint but she wont tell me what

"are you sure cause you know you can tell me-" I started saying but she turned and snapped

"Ichigo I said i was fine so just drop it already" Mint snapped and stood up and went to the changing rooms, she came back out of her uniform and just stormed out

"well she seemed pretty cranky huh"? a small annoying voice said behind me I turned and saw none other then the brat taruto

"what are you doing here brat"! I yelled at him

"I'm not a brat"! he yelled back crossing arms he was floating in mid air Pudding just smiled

"taru-taru is visiting" she smiled

"Dont call me that" he replied to her looking angry then looked around.

"I'm just trying to find kisshu thought he'd be here annoying ichigo but" he looked around more

"not here HA maybe your to boring and fat for him" he laughed and i glared I'm not fat or boring! Taruto then teleported away but now I'm wondering where kisshu could be hopefully not causing more trouble! AARGH! He can be so annoying sometimes no wait ALL the time my thoughts where then interrupted by Elliot telling me to get back to work and help the others clean up.

~Mints prove~

I didn't mean to snap at ichigo...but i don't want them knowing about kisshu visiting my house every night I just wish he would go away! I stormed up to the parks gate and waited for my limo to pick me up then i went home and eat my dinner...alone except for nana of course my brother was busy and so was mother and father like usual I then went to my room it was already past sunset so kisshu wont be there I got ready for bed I turned to the curtains that covered the way to the balcony and noticed a shadow...a floating alien shaped shadow...ARE YOU SERIOUS! I rush over and pull the curtains and open the door and floating there was kisshu watching me

"why are you here"?! I yelled

"its already past sunset so why are you still here"?! I shouted he shrugged

"I didn't see you around and decided to wait till you came home" he shrugged then teleported away UGH! Why! Why did he want to stick around! OH HE BETTER NOT HAVE ANY THOUGHTS ABOUT ANNOYING ME LIKE HE DOES ICHIGO! I slammed the door shut and pulled the curtains over it...but he annoys ichigo because he loves her so theres no way he would starting to annoy me like that cause he doesn't love me at all. Right?... I did my homework and went to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Puddings prove:

OHHH THIS IS WAS SOOO EXCITING! Elliot just told us that we're hosting a party for the cafes something anniversary who cares what it's for ITS A PARTY! And he was going to give us all dresses

"actually I already have a lovely dress ready for such a party" I smiled happily and skipped out of the cafe I made my large rubber ball appeared and stood on it and ran all the way home this was going to be so much fun I was doing fine till a certain small alien teleported in the way with his back to me I shouted but to late CRASH! We both ended up on the ground

"Argh taru-taru why'd you do that"! I whined rubbing my forehead it hurt he was floating again rubbing his arm

"What the hell are you doing crashing into me on a stupid ball"! He shouted back at me I stood up oh great my ball is gone I need that for my street performance I got up and started looking around

"Hey stop ignoring me" Taru-Taru said he gets annoyed if he's ignored

"I can't find my big ball i need it for my performances" I said quickly before running around the park looking for the ball I looked under trees in bushes behind benches and no sign of it I turned around after looking behind a bench and it was in my face I looked around it and saw Taru holding it out

"Here" he said shoving it into my hands I put it down and jumped at him hugging him

"Thanks taru-taru the bestest friend ever"! I shouted hugging him tight I felt something prick me then i felt...warm and fuzzy for some reason hugging taru-taru like this felt like the best thing ever my face felt warm I wonder why I got on my ball and went home.

?:

I watched the little blonde girl go home on the big rubber ball I put my crossbow away and smirked watching taruto float off, this is going to be so much fun I thought an swirled a stand of curly dark pink hair I flew towards the big pink cafe and overheard some brown haired male talk about a party ooohhh parties are such the best place I just have to make sure those two are there and who knows who else I'll match while I'm here I looked over and saw two other humans boy and girl my eyes showed that the two were meant to be's so I flew over and hid I pulled out my crossbow aimed it and...

~mints house kisshus prove~

I waited on her balcony fail I hoped mint would join me today she hasn't ever joined me when I came here at the end of every day I looked at the door and windows the curtains where pulled over them I saw mints shadow through the curtain I teleported inside she was walking into a large closet looking through dresses I came up behind her she was putting up something in plastic

"What's that"? I asked she flinched and turned around seeing me

"It's a dress dummy and why are you in here I could have being getting changed for all you know" she yelled at me her face red either from anger or embarrassment not sure which one she glared at me I looked around the closet she had so many dresses

"So why is it in plastic" I asked she crossed her arms

"Because it's for a special occasion and Elliot got it designed for me" she said stubbornly

"Oooh really what's the occasion" I asked smirking

"its a party at the cafe but your not invited" she smirked back a party that ichigo will be at no way i can miss this chance I can just teleport in there I could steal some of her brothers fancy clothes I'm sure he won't mind

"alright little birdie bye bye" I smirked and teleported to her brothers closet it was filled with uniforms, suits, some fancy casual clothes I saw a bunch of suits but suits aren't my thing I saw a blue shirt and long pants that looked kind of party liked so I snatched them and teleported to my room on the ship to see if they fit and they worked just fine I tried a human form where my ears became smaller but still pointed just smaller and my hair turned brown and shorter and not in pigtails so i didn't really look like me good maybe I could steal ichigos heart in this form but i hate brown hair so i turned it back to green but i still didn't look like me so that's good my eyes were the same but I can just teleport in and make sure i don't get caught,

"What are you doing" Pai asked opening the door

"Just trying out these human clothes and form for a party I'm going to crash" I told him smirking I don't think he'll care at all

"What party" he asked probably making sure its not one I'll drink that weird stuff humans drink that kill them or get them in deep trouble I think its called alcohol

"Just a party at the mew mew cafe" I said happily not wanting to explain my ichigo plan

"I seriously think you should get over that human girl kish its not good for you" He said trying to be emotionless

"Zakuro will be there" I teased he had a crush on her no matter how he tried to say he didn't he stiffened the slightest at that

"I don't care...but i should go with you to make sure you don't cause trouble" he said before leaving probably to go try a human form to or find human clothes I had a feeling that would make him want go I usually wouldn't want him to but i want to see how he will react being around her and zakuro not trying to murder him...well if she doesn't see through the human form she wont hopefully shes not THAT smart its more lettuce is the smart one but she is kinda naive I don't think she would notice probably think its her imagination or something anyway I can't wait for...hang on I don't even know when it is DAMM! I changed quickly and teleported to the cafe and went inside none of girls where here and it looked like those two guys where in the basement I looked in the kitchen and found a calendar the party was this Saturday night good choice i remember reading the night would be nice and clear not to cold and a full moon nice choice Blondie ((eliot)) I went back to ship I can't wait for Saturday night


	5. Chapter 5

~Kisshu~ night of the party!

I was dressed and disguise on I grinned at the lake I was sitting in front of at the park doing a quick double check of my human disguise,

"Did you lose something in the river" I heard a voice say I looked up to see ichigo! I smiled at her

"no just making sure there's no dirt on my face" I replied she nodded she was wearing a very cute dress ((the one from the episode 6)) her hair was up to she looked very adorable...yet...my heart didn't flutter as much as normal seeing her which was weird she turned and walked towards the cafe I hid in the trees and teleported to inside no one saw me luckily I stepped in and no one could tell I was a uninvited boy there was much boring talking and such no one talked to me since I was unknown guest I saw ichigo over with her friends and music began slow dance type I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder she turned,

"Hey you're that boy from the lake" she said

"would you like to dance" I asked holding my hand out she smiled, blushed and took it but I knew if she had known it was me she wouldn't have I took her to the floor and danced...yet I was bored for some reason dancing with my lovely kitty-cat just didn't feel like I thought it would I wonder why? I didn't feel anything but boredom while ichigo looked like she was in a dream for some reason, the dance ended and I walked off without saying a word just as she was about to say something I just leaned against the wall for some time when I noticed Pai in a human disguise as well talking to zakuro I know he's to proud and shy to ask her to dance, then I saw...TARUTO! no disguise at all he looked annoyed, crossed arms and his cheeck was being pulled by the monkey who was wearing a yellow Chinese like dress with orange flowers on it she was laughing trying to get him to dance with her not a slow dance just a kiddy dance I sighed scanning the crowd, I wonder where little birdie is...wait why do I care?, I don't know I really should just leave I started walking towards the exit,

"Hey you" I heard birdies voice I turned and saw she was speaking me to,

"Nice disguise" she smirked I darted my eyes to look at the wall,

"Yea whatever" I mumbled she laughed, I looked at her for some reason hearing her laugh makes me smile I walked away to some balcony thing I wanted to just float off,

"Leaving already"? I heard birdie speak again wait did she follow me outside? I turned around and leaned on the rail

"Yea its boring here" I told her

"Danced with ichigo"? She asked sounding annoyed,

"Yes but for some reason it was boring" I told her wait why am I telling her things I probably won't even tell Pai or Taruto,

"Boring but you love ichigo how would it be boring to dance with her"? She asked,

"I don't know...maybe I don't love her anymore since she keeps rejecting me" I said maybe it's True I just don't feel the same for ichigo anymore,

"Well no one danced with me" Mint sighed sadly then another slow song began she looked out at the other people everyone was dancing the entire mew mews where dancing with others I glanced at little mint, she was watching everyone, what if I...I shook my head no way! I cannot ask to dance she'd take it the wrong way and if Pai or Taruto saw it they'd question me,

"Hmp well who cares about a stupid dance anyway" I floated off the balcony and away into the sky.

~Mint~

He just left! That jerk he dances with ichigo, we have this whole heartfelt talk, I basically beg him to ask me to dance and he just leaves! I glare blushing at my own thoughts. I don't want to admit to anyone but for some reason I wanted that stupid alien to ask me to dance maybe just cause everyone else is dancing, yea that's probably it, the song ended and I walked back over to the others, ichigo was talking and looking around,

"I wonder where that boy I danced with went" she said looking around I realized she was talking about kisshu I smirked,

"I know that boy very well" I said then left the party

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had exams and end of year classes and getting ready for school next year I'm gonna be year ten anyway i'll be writing more in the holidays or not I might be busy please don't hate me**


End file.
